teafandomcom-20200213-history
Tea leaf grading
From the Wikipedia page https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tea_leaf_grading Grade terminology *'Choppy' contains many leaves of various sizes. *'Fannings:' are small particles of tea leaves used almost exclusively in tea bags. *'Flowery:' consists of large leaves, typically plucked in the second or third flush with an abundance of tips. *'Golden Flowery:' includes very young tips or buds (usually golden in colour) that were picked early in the season. *'Tippy:' includes an abundance of tips. Whole leaf grades The grades for whole leaf orthodox black tea are: Ceylon orange pekoe (OP) grades' *OP1—slightly delicate, long, wiry leaf with the light liquor *OPA—bold, long leaf tea which ranges from tightly wound to almost open *OP—main grade, in the middle between OP1 and OPA, can consist of long wiry leaf without tips *OP Superior—primarily from Indonesia, similar to OP *Flowery OP—high-quality tea with a long leaf and few tips, considered the second grade in Assam, Dooars, and Bangladesh teas, but the first grade in China *F OP1—as above, but with only the highest quality leaves in the FOP classification *Golden Flowery OP1—higher proportion of tip than FOP top grade in Milima and Marinyn regions, uncommon in Assam and Darjeeling *Tippy Golden F OP—the highest proportion of tip, main grade in Darjeeling and Assam *TGF OP1—as above, but with only the highest quality leaves in the TGFOP classification *Finest TGF OP—highest quality grade (Note: "Special" is occasionally substituted for "Finest", with a number 1 at the end to indicate the very finest), often hand processed and produced at only the best plantations, roughly one quarter tips *SFTGFOP—sometimes used to indicate the very finest Broken leaf grades * BT—Broken Tea: Usually a black, open, fleshy leaf that is very bulky. Classification used in Sumatra, Ceylon(Sri Lanka), and some parts of Southern India. * BP—Broken Pekoe: Most common broken pekoe grade. From Indonesia, Ceylon(Sri Lanka), Assam and Southern India. * BPS—Broken Pekoe Souchong: Term for broken pekoe in Assam and Darjeeling. * FP—Flowery Pekoe: High-quality pekoe. Usually coarser with a fleshier, broken leaf. Produced in Ceylon(Sri Lanka) and Southern India, as well as in some parts of Kenya. * BOP—Broken Orange Pekoe: Main broken grade. Prevalent in Assam, Ceylon(Sri Lanka), Southern India, Java, and China. * F BOP—Flowery Broken Orange Pekoe: Coarser and broken with some tips. From Assam, Ceylon(Sri Lanka), Indonesia, China, and Bangladesh. In South America coarser, black broken. * F BOP F—Finest Broken Orange Pekoe Flowery: The finest broken orange pekoe. Higher proportion of tips. Mainly from Ceylon's "low districts". * G BOP—Golden Broken Orange Pekoe: Second grade tea with uneven leaves and few tips. * GF BOP1—Golden Flowery Broken Orange Pekoe 1: As above, but with only the highest quality leaves in the GFBOP classification. * TGF BOP1—Tippy Golden Flowery Broken Orange Pekoe 1: High-quality leaves with a high proportion of tips. Finest broken First Grade Leaves in Darjeeling and some parts of Assam. Fannings grades * PF—Pekoe Fannings * OF—Orange Fannings: From Northern India and some parts of Africa and South America. * FOF—Flowery Orange Fannings: Common in Assam, Dooars, and Bangladesh. Some leaf sizes come close to the smaller broken grades. * GFOF—Golden Flowery Orange Fannings: Finest grade in Darjeeling for tea bag production. * TGFOF—Tippy Golden Flowery Orange Fannings. * BOPF—Broken Orange Pekoe Fannings: Main grade in Sri Lanka, Indonesia, Southern India, Kenya, Mozambique, Bangladesh, and China. Black-leaf tea with few added ingredients, uniform particle size, and no tips. Dust grades * D1—Dust 1: From Sri Lanka, Indonesia, China, Africa, South America, and Southern India. * PD—Pekoe Dust * PD1—Pekoe Dust 1: Mainly produced in India. Other terms * Musc.—Muscatel * Cl.—Clonal * Ch.—China varietal * Qu.—Queen jat * FBOPF Ex. Spl.—Flowery Broken Orange Pekoe Fannings (Extra Special) * FP—(Flowery Pekoe) * PS—Pekoe Souchong * S—Souchong * BOF—Broken Orange Fannings * BPF—Broken Pekoe Fannings * RD—Pekoe Dust/Red Dust * FD—Fine Dust * GD—Golden Dust * SRD—Super Red Dust * SFD—Super Fine Dust * BMF—Broken Mixed Fannings Category:Types of tea